Consign to Oblivion
by arikakun
Summary: The pupil of Master Eraqus and Xehanort returns on the note of strange events transpiring on in the Land of Departure. With being a Key Blade Master herself will she be able to handle and defend herself against the challenges in the starry sky? Some TerraxOC
1. Prologue: Salire in

An ebony haired woman stood looking over one of the deep ravines across the Land of Departure. Deeply inhaling she looked to the sky as she exhaled.

"Terra are you still with me?" she said as she closed her eyes.

"aaaah…" a groan came from behind her. The woman chuckled as she turned around to look at the young man as he rested on the ground.

"Was the training too intense?" She asked as she began to approach him

"I've never sparred with a Keyblade master before...this is tough for me to adjust to," Terra replied.

The woman laughed quietly as she sat next to him, Terra grimaced as he sat up his body feeling tight and sore from the training session earlier. Cautiously Terra glanced at the woman next to him as she had her attention focused on the night sky.

"The night sky is so beautiful…" she sighed.

"Aqua, Ven and I usually end the night star gazing…" Terra trailed off as he too turned his attention to the sky, occasionally stealing glances of her.

This woman had appeared no more than a month ago, a pupil of Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort was all the information that the Master and herself would let on. Everything else about her, where she came from, what she was doing was all a mystery to himself, Aqua and Ventus. Terra was not even sure that the Master knew what her intentions were.

Her bronzed skin, ebony hair, bright royal blue eyes, tall, slim and busty. Exotic was the only word that Terra could come up with as he looked at her. Her choice of clothing made her look more exotic. A black blue sleeveless top the stopped above her navel, black blue shorts and black thigh high socks and boots, finally a white and black trench coat that had intricate swirls in black all over the trench coat. The swirls seemed to form an upside down heart on her back.

"Nephele..." Terra started. The woman looked down at him as she placed a piece of her bangs behind her ear.

"Yes?"

"What made you come here?" Terra asked as he realized he was staring into her eyes.

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Nephele smiled.

"That predictable?" Terra asked.

"Sometimes. Aqua and Ventus already asked. It was just a matter of time before you asked," Nephele replied simply.

"They knew and didn't tell me?" Terra thought to himself.

"I'm sure you already know...but I was a student under Master Eraqus...and also Master Xehanort," Nephele started.

"You were a student under both?" Terra asked surprised.

"Yep. Master Eraqus and I were talking and he mentioned that I should come back for a few months," Nephele finished.

"Sheez, you're not messing around are you?" Terra sighed as he smiled defeatedly.

"Haha yes. Besides your tactics are not up to parr. I know that you're all about power, I can see it in your stance and physically, but you need to make up for where you lack," Nephele chuckled.

Terra looked away in embarrassment, he and Ventus desperately wanted to become Key Blade masters, Aqua had recently passed the mastery test and began her training under Master Eraqus leaving the two to train themselves. Since arriving Nephele took it upon herself to give training sessions for both of them.

"I'm trying...that's what matters," Terra said bitterly.

"Defeated already? My, my, Terra...I thought you were stronger than that," Nephele said she looked at him.

"Hey don't scowl at me. I'm trying to help you." Nephele continued.

"Right," Terra said and laid on his back.

"Terra..." Nephele trailed off and placed her hand on his chest, Terra looked at Nephele confused.

"Remaining positive helps the heart remain pure, so does having good relationships with your friends. Don't let Aqua's progression bring you down. You will become a Keyblade Master...I know you will," Nephele said and smiled.

Terra's expression softened as he continued to look at Nephele, she had only known him for a month and yet she believed that he would become a keyblade master. Feeling a sense of determination welling inside of him, Terra smiled at the woman.

"That does mean being nice to Ventus as well," Nephele smirked as she removed her hand from where his heart beat at a quickened pace. Terra scoffed and chuckled at her remark.

"Let's go back," Nephele said and stood up.

The warmth that was on his chest vanished as she stood, unintentionally grimacing he stood and dusted himself off.

"Yeah we better go," Terra said sullenly.

"I'm going to train Ventus tomorrow morning. You are welcome to come if you wake up on time," Nephele grinned.

"What? How do you know that I oversleep?" Terra asked.

"Ventus is very friendly boy, and likes talking about his friends to me and likes to make fun of how you sleep," Nephele smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Terra sighed heavily.

Nephele laughed as she began to walk away, Terra looked at Nephele in disbelief slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to kill Ventus..." Terra whispered.

"Hey! I said be nice to Ven!" Nephele called back to him as if she heard him.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," Terra called after her as he jogged to catch up with her.

Unbeknownst to the two, a dark shadow watched as they strolled away from the training

"What's so special about you?"

Nephele suddenly stopped and glanced over her shoulder towards the training grounds. Her eyes darted across the training grounds looking for the source of the whisper. Emptiness and a soft breeze greeted Nephele.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked as he looked back at her.

"...this...dark sentiment..." Nephele thought to herself as she hesitantly turned to face Terra.

"Nephele..." Terra started.

"Its nothing...just thought I heard something," Nephele forced a smiled and continued walking. Terra glanced at Nephele as she continued past him and then to the empty training grounds.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ventus ran through the halls of the main dwelling of the Land of Departure.<p>

"Aaaah!" Ventus yelled as he ran away from his pursuer

"Get back here you little—" Terra yelled as he chased Ventus.

"How is your training going with Master Eraqus?" Nephele asked the newly appointed Keyblade Master Aqua.

"It's going well. The amount of training is sometimes difficult, but I know it is better for the long run right? Did you go through this type of training too? ." Aqua asked curiously.

"Hm...it has been a while since I've done training like that...I may have,," Nephele replied with a smile.

"Really? How long has it been?"Aqua asked.

"Haha it's been sometime...let's just leave it like that," Nephele said and winked. Aqua smiled and nodded.

"Even though the training is pretty rigorous I believe that you will become a great keyblade master," Nephele added.

"You think so? Master Eraqus told me you were his best pupil," Aqua started causing Nephele to laugh.

"The master is too kind-" Nephele began when a gust of wind flew past the two women startling them both,

"Aqua! Neph! Save me Terra is trying to kill me!" Ventus panted.

"What?" the two women asked

"Ventus!" Terra yelled. Aqua and Nephele looked at the fuming young man in front of them.

"What is going on?" Nephele asked.

"He embarrassed me that's what's going on!" Terra replied.

"Ventus did you tell Nephele about Terra's chocobo boxers?" Aqua asked.

"Hey it's funny...and besides they were cactuar boxers," Ventus replied.

Aqua and Nephele laughed a bit causing Terra to turn red with embarrassment.

"Ok guys...let's stop laughing at Terra's boxers. Would it help you feel better if you knew that I too wear printed underwear?" Nephele asked.

"Maybe." Terra said as he glared at his two friends behind the older woman, not really paying attention to what Nephele said.

"Ok look. what you wear on your undergarments isn't embarrassing...may it be chocobos, Peacocks, Cactuars or Moombas...if you like them...then show them off, " Nephele said as she crossed her arms.

"Stop being a snoop Ventus, " Aqua said tapped him on the head.

"Hey-" Ventus said.

Terra looked at the two women standing in front of him, and then to the blond haired teen hiding behind Aqua. Terra's flicked to Nephele, her steeled, but soft eyes stared back at him waiting for him to make a move. Terra sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms, Aqua giggled.

"I'll kick your butt later Ven...I'm going to bed," Terra said as he turned away.

"He's embarrassed..." Ventus snickered.

"Come on Ventus...stop trying to embarrass him in front of Nephele, " Aqua commented.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just underwear" Nephele replied as she watched Terra disappear quickly down the hall.

"He never locks his door and its always cracked." Ventus replied.

"And this is why I lock my door." Aqua commented.

"I should start locking my door also..." Nephele said

"That might be a good idea." Aqua added.

"I'll start doing that, in the meantime I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ventus don't forget you have training with me in the morning." Nephele said as she began to walk down the opposite hall as the others.

"Good night." Aqua said and waved.

"Night Nephele." Ventus waved.

"Night!" Nephele called back and waved.

* * *

><p>Nephele sighed as she walked into her borrowed room, she was none the less exhausted but yet maintained her smiling mask. As she closed the door she looked to her left at the dark figure leaning casually on the wall next to the door.<p>

_ "You sure are a sharp one."_

"Entering uninvited is trespassing. Who are you and why do you keep following me?" Nephele said.

"The door was cracked open practically welcoming me in," the unknown person said as he stepped into the moonlight.

"My name is Vanitas...and I'm not just following you…," Vanitas replied smugly.

"...you're with Master Xehanort aren't you?" Nephele asked.

"Aren't you a smart woman?" Vanitas replied.

Nephele continued to look at the unknown man that stood in front of her. Nothing but dread and uncertainty radiated from him. Energy that Xehanort had once radiated when she had trained underneath him. His dark clothing, helmet and energy screamed at her senses Xehanort had something to do with his sudden appearance.

"Like what you see?" Vanitas chuckled.

"Keep your inappropriate jokes to yourself. What do you want?" Nephele asked irritated

" I'm offended Nephele...you're far from pure, Besides...Xehanort's former pupil...what's so special about you?" Vanitas replied.

Nephele silently looked at Vanitas, trying to figure out his intentions at the Land of Departure.

"Ah...you're trying to read me...you won't have to soon… It'll all come out," Vanitas said.

"Leave," Nephele demanded.

"As you wish your highness," Vanitas said sarcastically and vanished into the darkness.

Nephele's breaths came out ragged as she stumbled over the windowsil, she grasped on to the sill as she tried to calm herself down. Anger, Darkness, and dread clouded her mind as she began to exhale and release.

"Xehanort...what are you trying to get at?" Nephele whispered through ragged breaths.

* * *

><p>AN: First chapter of Consign to Oblivion.

Nephele is a Greek name and the meaning is Cloud, each of my OC character's names mean something and actually they kind of work with each other in regards to what I have planned. I know that Ventus is more of a kind child/boy/teen but I wanted to make him more mischievous and make Terra and Ventus more buddy like, I will try my hardest to keep Aqua in character but I don't think that will be trouble. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Memoriae Patitur

"How is training with Ventus going?" Eraqus asked as he stood next to Nephele.

"It's going pretty well actually. He learns quickly, but I think he is too brash with his attacks. He thinks after the attack when is risky," Nephele replied.

"Hm, that sounds like him," Eraqus said as he motioned Nephele forward. Nephele nodded as she began to stroll down a gravel path in the modest sized garden.

The garden of the Land of Departure was thick with green foliage and various fruits and vegetable, the garden provided food for the residents of the Land of Departure as well as a cool place to hide from the summer heat.

"I've been here for a month …time sure does fly…" Nephele trailed off.

"and you've been mischievous as usual," Eraqus added.

"Not intentionally," Nephele replied sheepishly.

Eraqus chuckled as he remembered when he and Xehanort trained her years ago. Spunky, brazen, stubborn and mischievous are a few words that came to mind. Though she may have calmed down and radiated a gentle vibe, the childlike spunk was kept under reign. There were times where Eraqus watched the training sessions she had put Terra and Ventus through and clearly saw her childlike ways.

"They've warmed up to you quite well," Eraqus mentioned as he stopped to look at a flower that had bloomed.

"I'm glad…it's been a while…" Nephele trailed off.

"As am I, but that does not mean to let our guards down. There is something lurking in the distance, something dark and unknown Nephele..." Eraqus whispered as he turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Nephele asked as she returned his perturbed stare. She looked into his caramel brown eyes, eyes that were tired and have seen more than she could imagine. He was tired, she knew that, but this unknown darkness that he eluded to worried her just as well.

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it, Master,"

"Besides you're supposed to leave things like this to us young people," Nephele said firmly.

Eraqus looked into the woman's bright royal blue eyes judging her firm determination and chuckled.

"Have you visited Xehanort recently?" Eraqus asked

"No, I've only spoken to him after the Key Blade mastery exam," Nephele replied.

The older man became silent as he seemed to look past her. Nephele looked at him expectantly as she waited for him to answer. Searching his face for worry and concern, she wondered if he knew about the Vanitas.

"Go... speak to him to him in person," Eraqus said and he began towards the castle leaving her behind in the garden.

Nephele watched the man retreat to the Land of Departure Castle leaving her to think about this something lingering in the dark. Since arriving at the Land of Departure and seeing both of her former masters, she felt distant from the older mischievous man Xehanort. Pangs of despair, hate and anger swirled around her enticing her to give into the feelings and let go of her training of a keyblade master. She knew he had to have felt the same feelings that swirled around uninhibited, from Xehanort of even from Vanitas.

"It probably is him…," Nephele replied.

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Ventus yelled as he quickly swung his keyblade in retaliation at the older teen.<p>

"Nice one!" Terra yelled as he blocked Ventus' attack. The younger teen pressed his keyblade harder against Terra's key blade.

"Ven you can't beat me with strength!" Terra said as he smirked.

"Heh Heh I can try!" Ventus smirked.

Terra suddenly pushed Ventus off of his stance and seized the opening and swung his earth encrusted key blade at Ventus, the attack missed. Terra looked confused as Ventus stood several feet in away from him, seconds later a hurricane like wind encircled Terra and quickly dissipated.

"Woah…" Terra whispered as he looked at the smirking Ventus.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ventus commented as he twirled his key blade around.

"Did Nephele teach you that?" Terra asked as he began to approach Ventus.

"Yep. She taught me how to harness my specialty more." Ventus replied as his keyblade vanished from his hand.

"She hasn't taught me to do that yet…" Terra thought to himself.

"Have you done that yet?" Ventus asked.

"No…I haven't…" Terra replied.

"Really?" That's what Neph and I have been working on. We haven't actually fought yet. I think we're doing that tomorrow,"

"Oh really?" Terra asked as he finally let his key blade vanish. Ventus looked at the young man in front of him and noticed his blank stare. Did he mention something he wasn't supposed to?

"She's not teaching us the same things…So much for being fair Nephele." Terra thought to himself.

"Yo…Terra," Ventus started waving his hand in front of his face.

"What's up Ven?" Terra asked as he glanced at the younger teen.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird lately," Ventus mentioned as he looked worriedly at the older teen.

"Have I?" Terra asked.

"Well yeah." Ventus replied.

Terra looked away from Ventus as he began to think. He couldn't admit to his friend that he was jealous because he seemed to have better training than he. He also couldn't admit that he was jealous that Aqua passed the mastery exam and he didn't. Repressed feelings and thoughts bubbled inside of Terra, feelings and thoughts he couldn't explain or want to.

Glancing at the younger teen, Ventus didn't seem to be bothered by anything Terra wondered why he couldn't be like his friend. His mind wandered to Nephele smiling back at him.

"Is it Neph?" Ventus suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Terra flinched from suddenly being dragged from his thoughts.

"It is isn't it? Oooooh you like Nephele..." Ventus trailed off.

"W-What? N-No It's not like that!" Terra stuttered.

"You're stuttering! It so is!" Ventus laughed.

"No! I didn't say that!" Terra blushed.

"Then Aqua?" Ventus asked.

"Ven!" Terra yelled and grabbed the laughing younger teen.

* * *

><p>"Does he think Master Xehanort is behind the dark feelings around the Land of Departure?" Nephele asked herself as she walked towards the training grounds.<p>

"But why would he do that though…" Nephele trailed off.

Remembering more of the past, she remembered that Xehanort was brazen and handled his tasks haphazardly sometimes to the point of it becoming dangerous. He always teetered on the edge between light and darkness, there was no grey with Xehanort.

"That indeed is a good question."

Nephele quickly jumped back, her key blade in hand.

"And ready for action…that's pretty good."

Nephele frowned as she looked at the masked man again, Vanitas. Her keyblade vanished from her hand as quickly as it appeared.

"What do you want?" Nephele asked bitterly.

"Your key blade…it's interesting. Black, white, and frail looking...just like the Master said," Vanitas commented.

"Don't you have something else better to do?" Nephele said as she started away from walked away from the man.

"If I did would I be talking to you?" Vanitas replied as he followed her.

"Great…he's following me…" Nephele thought as she continued walking.

"Then just go back to the dark hole of where you came from," Nephele said harshly.

"Ooh. The girl has bite, is she sturdy though?" Vanitas chuckled.

Nephele had suddenly stopped walking, but Vanitas continued past her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I'm sure you've had years to create this farce Nephele...but how long will you be able to keep it and not hurt those who are drawn to you?" Vanitas asked and looked over his shoulder at her.

"We both know…what you're hiding underneath,"

"Strong words for someone who knows nothing," Nephele spat.

"If that is what you think, but I'll let you figure that out yourself. You're a smart woman," Vanitas commented as he tapped the side of his mask, tapping the side of his head.

A dark portal had opened behind Vanitas as Nephele continued to stare angrily at him. Nephele knew that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. As calm as she could be she couldn't keep the sinking feeling that threatened to swallow her and everything around her.

"By the way…black does look good on your skin…"Vanitas said as he stepped back into the dark portal leaving Nephele baffled.

"What?" Nephele muttered.

Nephele sighed heavily and regained her herself, putting the conversation she had Vanitas behind her, she continued towards the training ground.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Terra! Uncle! Uncle!" Ventus yelled<p>

"Don't you say a word to any of them!" Terra yelled. Terra and Ventus were on the ground, Terra had Ventus in a solid headlock. Their clothes were dusty with dirt signs of the two wrestling.

"Come on! You're messing up my hair!" Ventus whined.

"I'll do more than mess up your hair if you say anything to Nephele…" Terra trailed off.

"Don't say what to me?" Nephele asked as she stood in front behind the teens.

Terra quickly released Ventus and the two teens scrambled to their feet. Ventus quickly hid behind the woman causing a glare from Terra.

"Thank goodness Nephele!" Ventus sighed in relief.

"Terra pick on someone your own size." Nephele winked causing the older teen to blush.

"You always come to my rescue. Thanks." Ventus smiled as he stepped next to the woman.

"aha…you should stop teasing Terra, and I won't have to rescue you." Nephele replied. Ventus grinned sheepishly.

"Were you two sparring?" Nephele asked as she noticed some scars on the land behind them.

"Yeah. I showed Terra a few of my new moves," Ventus replied.

"Your evasive moves? Good. Good evasive moves are the key to landing the critical strike." Nephele started.

"Why am I blushing?" Terra thought to himself as he listened and watched the older woman.

"So are we actually going to train this time, for real training right? I want strength so I can beat up Terra," Ventus smirked.

"Strength to beat up Terra…" Nephele trailed off and looked at Terra her eyes half lidded. Terra looked at the woman, her blue orbs slightly hidden behind her long eyelashes Terra looked away blushing again.

"Che! You're not gonna beat me Ven." Terra replied, keeping his cool.

Nephele slowly looked away from Terra and back at Ventus. Terra gulped, as adrenaline pumped through him. The image of her deep blue eyes burned into his mind, her voice ignited feelings that were pushed back deep inside him that were now pushing at his seams.

"Oh alright. I can teach you some strength techniques, but how you use them is completely up to you." Nephele started as she walked towards the edge of the training grounds.

"How do you know so much…I mean I know Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus both taught you but you seem to know more," Ventus commented as he followed her.

"Yes…how do you know so much?" Terra thought to himself as he followed her.

Nephele crossed her arms and looked into the distance, her eyes half lidded again.

"I have seen a lot of things…good and bad…but that comes with being a keyblade master." Nephele replied. She quickly turned around and walked pass Terra.

Terra felt his heart beat quicken as she passed, something about her had change since she arrived at the training grounds. Her aura was different than what it was before, the always calm and carefree was more enticing and mysterious now. Feeling parts of his body had become numb Terra cleared his throat catching the attention of Nephele and Ventus.

"So…when are you planning on teaching me how to harness my special element?" Terra asked as he approached the two that stood near a crater he created earlier.

"Why would I do that when you already have?" Nephele asked.

"Not the way the Ven uses his," Terra added.

"You do it unconsciously…and besides…the way you use your element depends on you," Nephele replied.

"I don't know of any evasive moves when it comes to using my earth element." Terra replied. Nephele looked at Terra then at Ventus next to her.

"Alright…element honing it is…" Nephele replied and smiled.

"This sounds like fun," Ventus commented.

"I'm ready for this." Terra said as he mentally prepared himself to get his rear handed to him several times.

* * *

><p>"Aqua…As keyblade master you'll have access and authority in many of the worlds. Although access is limited and not all worlds will be available to you. The way that each world is connected determines the way which it is accessed," Eraqus started.<p>

"In other words I have to locate a portal in another world to reach another world? " Aqua asked.

"Yes. There are ways around it, but those paths are less traveled due to various reasons." Eraqus replied.

"As for the duty of a keyblade master…we are all bound to the rules established by the first keyblade masters and that of the lineage of Kings of Cerun." Eraqus began.

"Cerun?" Aqua asked.

"Cerun is an old kingdom that has watched over the keyblade masters for centuries. Cerun assisted the first keyblade masters in the very first keyblade war," Eraqus replied.

"I see…Cerun…" Aqua trailed off.

* * *

><p>" She totally kicked our butts today…I'm exhausted!" Ventus sighed heavily.<p>

"All of it was worth it." Terra replied sluggishly.

The sun was just peeking over the dark horizon when Terra and Ventus started towards the castle. Terra glanced over his shoulder to see if Nephele was catching up behind them, she was missing. "Speaking of which…Where did she go?" Terra asked.

"I don't know…I think she mumbled something about going to see Master Xehanort," Ventus replied sluggishly as he continued to his room.

"This late?" Terra asked he also followed Ventus sluggishly.

"Awww you want to give her a good night kiss?" Ventus stopped and gave Terra kissy lips.

"Ven!" Terra frowned, Ventus laughed in return.

"You soo like Nephele. I'm gonna tell Aqua." Ventus teased.

Almost instantaneous Terra had the younger teen in a headlock.

"aaaah~!" Ventus yelled and squirmed.

"Don't tell Aqua anything!" Terra growled causing the boy to laugh.

"Terra cut it out," Aqua chided the older teen as she approached them.

"Huh?" Terra said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Aqua save me~" Ventus whined.

Aqua looked at her two friends, she could tell that the two teens had finished their training with Nephele, the dirt and smell on the two teens made her stop in her tracks.

"Oh…you guys! Go bathe! You smell!" Aqua choked out. Terra had released Ventus the both of them sighed heavily.

"Yeah yeah we know," Terra replied bitterly.

"We're going," Ventus replied sleepily. The two teens began their sluggish trek to their rooms to bathe.

"Good Night you two~!" Aqua called out to them.

"Night Aqua" The two teens said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Master Xehanort." Nephele called out in the dark laboratory, a cold and empty silent hallway greeted her.<p>

Silently she walked the old halls of Xehanort's domain taking note of the other signs of life within the building. It had been a few years since Nephele had talked to Xehanort and recently Xehanort seemed to be occupied with other tasks besides talking to her. Sighing lightly she began to walk down the empty hallway hoping to find one of the people living with Xehanort.

"This feeling…is off." Nephele said quietly to herself as she cautiously continued down the hall. When she first arrived at Xehanort's laboratory she felt Xehanort's virulent energy coming from the building, but felt that she was safe from what lurked within. Nephele always questioned Xehanort's heart and energy as a keyblade master, but knew that he would not harm her.

"Hate...despair...darkness..." Nephele's thoughts were cut short as blue creature skittered down an adjacent hall, and vanished into a dark portal.

"A heartless? No something else?" Nephele questioned herself.

Seconds later more of the blue creatures skittered down the same hall, different shapes, large, bulky, small, and thin. Without hesitating Nephele darted towards the hall to where the creatures seemed to originate. An overwhelming feeling seemed to pull at her mind and body as she quickly approached the hall.

"You're in a hurry…"

Nephele stood in front of Vanitas, stepping back a few feet Nephele looked over the man leaning on the one of the walls of the hall.

"You—" Nephele started.

"It is me," Vanitas cut her off.

"Where is Master Xehanort?" Nephele asked bitterly realizing her mood had changed completely.

"He's not here," Vanitas replied back with just as much venom in his voice.

Nephele glared at Vanitas as he approached her, Vanitas seeming to ignore her continued past her only to stop a few feet away.

"You should go,." Vanitas said as he seemingly walked into the darkness.

"Vanitas…" Nephele whispered as she felt the overwhelming feeling of despair dissipate.

"Master Xehanort…what have you done?"

* * *

><p>AN: All character other than Nephele belongs to me.


	3. Incertitudinem

Nephele leaned back onto the outer wall of the Land of Departure's castle as she stared into the distance. Her eyes were closed as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. It had been two weeks since she had traveled to Xehanort's domain to speak to him about was happening in the Land of Departure, but was left with a bitter feeling of displacement.

"Vanitas has to be what's making everything unravel at the seams...Where did he come from? Those creatures...did he create those…" Nephele thought to herself.

The day after speaking to Vanitas at Xehanort's domain, she was able to speak with him the following day. Her questions were answered in cryptic replies or had deeper meanings behind them. Before she had left Xehanort focused her attention on Terra and the Mastery Exam, his reaction during the exam. There was darkness inside of Terra's heart, she felt it, Xehanort and Eraqus both felt the darkness sleeping in Terra's heart.

Nephele felt a sense of urgency to help push the darkness back and to teach him that power was not everything to being a keyblade wielder. Deep in her mind Nephele was oblivious to the young man watching her from a distance.

Terra crossed his arms as he studied the woman's lack stance, her normal perky, alert stance was tense and stressed. He was able to find out that Nephele had left when she stopped coming to the training ground for his and Ventus' sessions. She had disappeared for two weeks without telling anyone, including Master Eraqus, and when she returned it seemed like she ignored him.

"What's wrong with you...why are you ignoring us..." Terra thought to himself. He needed answers and she was there oblivious to him. Stepping forward he slowly began to approach her.

"Are you alright?" Terra asked as he stopped a few feet near the woman. Nephele felt a shiver run down her spine and quickly turned around to face the young man.

"H-Hey Terra," Nephele smiled.

A fake smile.

Terra crossed his arms again as he stood in front of the woman and began to size her up checking to see if there was anything else different about her.

"What's wrong?" Nephele asked and noticed he was sizing her up.

"Where did you go? You just left without telling anyone," Terra said as he looked into her eyes.

"I've been moving around doing...things," Nephele replied as she looked into his eyes.

"That's a terrible excuse…I know because I've used it," Terra replied as he moved to lean on the railing.

"Well it's true," Nephele said as she watched him.

"But, seriously are you really alright?" Terra asked as he looked at her over his shoulder. He didn't understand the vibe he was feeling from Nephele, but it began to stir something deep inside of him.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Nephele asked as she too leaned on the rail next to him.

"You've been gone for two weeks and you just seem distant to everyone now..." Terra trailed off. Nephele smiled and nudged the man in the arm, Terra's face became flushed as he quickly glanced at her then back to the horizon.

Nephele inwardly sighed as she saw that Terra hadn't changed since he had talked to Xehanort. In her time away Nephele continued to watch Terra as he and Ventus trained, she watched to make sure he did not toy around with the darkness in his heart.

Not another incident.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just got a lot of things on my mind," Nephele replied.

"You can talk to us…to me…if you need to," Terra said quietly. Nephele smirked as she placed a piece of her long bang behind ear.

"Thank you Terra. You're so cute," Nephele said and smiled again.

Terra's cheeks flushed again as he looked at the woman, there was something about her that calmed him but also made his senses go insane. The feeling from her was something that he never experienced while at the Land of Departure or from his female friend, Aqua. He didn't know what it was or why it was happening.

"Uh…so…" Terra started as he noticed the woman looking into the distance blankly, her smile was still on her lips.

"Nephele…" Terra started, her expression bothered him. He could tell that there was something else that bothered her but she refused to tell him.

"Yes?" Nephele asked as she continued to look towards the horizon.

"What's-" Terra started as he became frustrated.

He knew something bothered her and the fact that she refused to tell him made him frustrated. He would do anything within his power for his friends, even her if he was asked or needed to.

"It's nothing to be worried about," Nephele replied stopping him before he had the chance to finish.

Terra straightened himself as he looked down at the woman unconvinced. Nephele looked up at the young man and noticed the darkness swirling behind his royal blue eyes. Xehanort's statement about Terra pushed its way back into her mind. Quickly reacting she placed a hand on to his bicep and squeezed reassuring the young man.

"Relax Terra…I promise if I need the big guns I'll be sure to let you know," Nephele teased.

Terra's gaze softened as he felt the woman's warmth travel through him and the teasing about his muscles. Terra gently grabbed the woman's' hand from his bicep and gave it a light squeeze.

"I will hold you to that," Terra replied as he firmly looked into her eyes. Nephele looked into Terra's eyes seeing the darkness gone, and smiled. Terra smiled as well.

Suddenly Nephele giggled causing Terra's cheeks to flush again, he quickly let go of her hand in embarrassment.

"What are you going to do if I don't keep it?" Nephele asked as grin tugging on her lips.

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that," Terra replied with a smirk.

Nephele laughed again causing Terra to also laugh with her.

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed heavily as she looked out towards the darkened sky. She had spent most of her day training with Master Eraqus to prepare her for her upcoming mission.<p>

She exhaled and inhaled softly and wondered where her friends were and what they were up to while she was off training. She felt sad that her friends weren't with her when she was training since she was the only one to pass the Mastery exam, but knew they were there to support her and soon to become a keyblade master with her.

"I think I'll visit them before I go to bed…" Aqua said as she began to walk towards her room. A cool breeze blew past her as she walked past the garden she noticed two figures standing in the dark conversing. Unable to see the figures she slowed her pace to listen to the voices of the two figures.

"You are leaving again?"

Aqua quickly realized it was Master Eraqus' voice and the smaller figure must have been Nephele.

"Yes…I understood what you meant about that foreboding wave...it's despair, " Nephele trailed off.

"Mm...despair..," Eraqus replied.

"Also…Terra…" Nephele's voice became a soft whisper as Aqua continued down the hall, her curiosity piqued not only about Terra, but when Nephele was leaving.

"I'm sure the Master will let us know tomorrow..."Aqua thought to herself as she continued to her room.

* * *

><p>"Good Night Ven," Terra called out as Ventus walked sleepily walked into his room.<p>

"Good Night Terra," Ventus yawned as he closed the door to his room.

Terra ran his hand through his wet hair as he too closed his door to his room. Yawning he approached his bed and collapsed on to it then rolled onto his back.

After speaking to Nephele earlier the sensation he felt from her stuck with him for the remainder of the day as he did his chores. He didn't know what it meant or why it latched on to him as such.

"I'll ask her about it tomorrow…" Terra trailed off as he tilted his head to view the moon outside his window.

* * *

><p>"The young King of Cerun has notified me of a growing threat that is plaguing the worlds around us. The princesses of heart are in danger." Eraqus started.<p>

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form, he calls them 'Unversed.' As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me," Eraqus said as he looked at the young key blade wielders.

Terra looked around noticing the ebony haired woman was not present , he turned his attention back to the older man standing in front of them.

"She's not here...did she disappear again?" Terra thought to himself as he continued to listen.

"Because of the Unversed, we are forced to act. This situation needs to be under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. The Lanes Between has been unlocked to allow travel between this world and countless others." Eraqus stated.

"The Darkness has been shifting in the Lanes Between, but your armor will protect you. Finally, remember that the order between the worlds must be kept. You cannot mention to anyone of the other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty," Eraqus said as he nodded to the two key blade wielders.

"Yes Master," Aqua and Terra replied in harmony and began to exit the grand hall.

"Terra." Eraqus started causing Terra to halt and face the older man again.

"Consider this another opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind,"

"What?" Terra asked confused as he looked at the man.

"You know I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way I would name you a Master in a heartbeat." Eraqus continued.

"But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? I thought that Nephele would be able to change the thought in your mind...and it seems like it has worked to some extent, but, Terra you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness," Eraqus finished and placed as hand on to the young man's shoulder.

"Please don't forget," Eraqus nodded as he took his hand from his shoulder. Terra bowed to the man and thanked him.

"I swear I will not fail you again, Master." Terra replied as the older man smiled at him and turned to ascend the stairs.

"Ah- Master I have a question," Terra started.

"Yes?" Eraqus asked as he turned to face Terra from the stairs.

"Nephele...is she still here?" Terra asked.

"Nephele has left the Land of Departure in search of Xehanort. A task I know that she would be able to do," Eraqus replied.

"She...already left?" Terra asked surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everything belongs to Square Enix, except for Nephele!**


	4. 1000 annis

"But it has to be done..." Nephele said quietly to herself as she looked over the mountainous region from the courtyard.

After consulting with Master Eraqus she decided that leaving would be the best choice for the well-being of Terra and herself. Guilt flooded her as she remembered she left out the conversation with Xehanort and Terra from her former master. Pushing it behind her she hoped that Vanitas would be taken care of and the wave of despair would pass.

Nephele sighed to herself and reached for her bracer on her wrist. A soft white light engulfed her as the familiar cool feeling of her armor wrapped itself around her.

"Nephele!" Terra's voice echoed through the courtyard. Nephele turned towards his voice as the white light vanished around her.

"What are you doing here Terra?" she asked hesitantly. She knew why he was there and she knew that he would be the first to search for her.

"You're just going to leave without telling us?" Terra asked.

"It's better that way," Nephele replied quietly.

"What?!" Terra asked confused.

Nephele looked over her shoulder at the man behind her. Terra glanced at her and noticed the same design on her clothing was on her armor.

"What do you mean it's better that way? Neph…what is going on?" Terra asked as he approached her.

"I'm leaving that's what's going on," Nephele replied bitterly as she turned away from him.

"Why? Why are you leaving so suddenly? Did you fight with the Master?" Terra asked.

"No. I'm leaving because of you," Nephele replied as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Pain and confusion shot through Terra as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her sudden change in behavior screamed at him that something was terribly wrong, he didn't need his gut feeling to tell him that.

"W-What...do you mean because of me," Terra asked quietly.

"I don't know how much more bluntly to say it," Nephele replied.

She felt her heart tightening as gave cold shoulder towards Terra, he didn't know what was going on or what Xehanort was scheming. She didn't want to be apart of it, or have a hand in Terra's downfall. She knew that she would be there to help pick up the pieces.

"W-why?" Terra asked as he looked hurt at her. Nephele was thankful he couldn't see her face, she knew her façade would had been lost instantly.

"Be good to Master Eraqus and do as you're told," Nephele started as her key blade appeared in her hand.

"Don't treat me like I'm a dog Nephele!" Terra shouted.

"You have work to do. Get to it and don't fail," Nephele replied.

"Nephele-" Terra shouted.

"Goodbye Terra," Nephele said as she jumped into the sky and landed on a hoverboard similar to her key blade.

"Nephele!" Terra shouted as he watched her disappear outside of the Land of Departure.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Terra hissed.

His confusion boiled into anger, Nephele left without an explanation and dodged all of his questions. With her quick and sudden retreat he knew that something was amiss and wonder who else knew about it. Growling to himself he smacked his shoulder bracer and suddenly became engulfed in the same soft light as Nephele.

"Terra!"

When the light dissipated Terra turned to the direction of the voice, it was Ventus running towards him.

"Ven what are you doing here?" Terra asked as he looked down at Ventus hunched over panting.

"Y-You're L-leaving?!" Ventus panted.

Terra smiled, despite the anger boiling in him. He gently placed his hand on the younger teen's head as he looked down at him. Ventus looked up at Terra waiting for an answer, while the encounter with the masked teen and Nephele's quick retreat played through his mind.

"He…he really is leaving…" Ventus thought as he watched Terra throw his key blade into the sky.

Ventus balled his fists as he watched silently.

"Aqua is leaving…and now Terra…I don't want him to leave…Where is Nephele to stop them?! " Ventus thought as he watched Terra hover above the ground on his hovercraft.

"Terra wait—" Ventus started but his voice fell on to deaf ears as Terra charged his hovercraft for the open portal waiting above.

* * *

><p>Nephele hopped off her key blade hover board and took off her helmet. She sighed as she looked around the unfamiliar land. She grimaced to herself as her mind went back to Terra's expression as she left.<p>

Confusion.

Pain.

Anger.

"Maybe I was too hard?" Nephele said to herself as her armor disappeared revealing her normal wear.

"...I did what I had to do... now it's all up to you Master Eraqus," Nephele said as she reassured herself as she began to walk down the long dirt path in search for someone.

As she walked down the path she noticed ruins of machines that seemed to blend in with the nature around it. There no trees, but an open field and green grass littered with few ruins. A soft warm breeze went past her as she looked up towards the blue sky, no cloud littered the sky.

"This place looks really peaceful…I wonder where am I?" Nephele said to herself as she looked around. She continued down the road and noticed a group standing off to the side of the road.

"Excuse me—" Nephele started when suddenly a large blue skinned creature stood in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Kimhari calm down," a quiet voice came from behind him.

"Woah I'm friendly I promise," Nephele said as she held up her hands proving that she was not going to attack.

"Who are you?" a woman dressed in leather belt-like dress asked as she also stepped forward.

"My name is Nephele. I'm a Keyblade master," Nephele replied.

"Key blade?" a man with vibrant orange colored hair asked.

"A Keyblade master? Let me see," a young woman with blond hair said as she pushed past the one called Kimhari.

"Hm. That's usually not a good sign," a man dressed in a large coat said.

"What's the supposed to mean?" a young man with blond hair asked as he looked at Nephele.

"You'll find out," he replied.

"I apologize Miss Nephele," a young woman with short chocolate brown hair said as she stepped forward.

"It's fine," Nephele said as she glanced at the blond haired man and then to the man dressed in the red coat.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Nephele asked as she turned her attention back to the young woman.

"So she is from a different world…" the blond haired woman whispered.

"This world is called Spira, right now you're on the Mi'hen Highroad," the chocolate brown haired woman replied.

"Spira?! The Mi'hen Highroad?!" Nephele said as she looked around the open fields and to the ruins again.

"A-h...Excuse me..." Nephele trailed off as her attention focused on the creature the skittered into the grass behind the group. Narrowing her eyes she turned her attention to the high grass as she continued to speak.

"Because the heartless and the Unversed are wreaking havoc around the worlds,"

"Unversed?" the group asked.

"Unversed, Heartless, and Sin…oh brudda," the man with the orange colored hair sighed heavily.

"Sin?" Nephele asked.

The group suddenly became sullen at the mention of the name Sin. Feeling dread permeate from the group Nephele made a mental note to do research about Sin.

"My apologies...," Nephele said.

"They call it Sin. It's this massive creature that punishes people for their sins…Zanarkand was one of the largest cities that was destroyed for its sins, but that was 1000 years ago," the blond haired man said bitterly.

"Tidus," the orange haired man said warning him.

"1000 years ago? Has the city been rebuilt?" Nephele asked.

"No," the chocolate haired woman replied quietly.

"I don't believe it's gone, but that's what they're telling me," Tidus replied.

"You're talkin' about Holy land Tidus," the man spoke up again.

"And you're telling me my entire city is gone and no one survived Wakka," Tidus bit back.

"Enough. Both of you,"

Tidus and Wakka immediately became silent as the woman in black leather glared at the two.

"Leave it to Lulu to break up fights," the blond haired woman snickered.

"Rikku," Lulu glared at her causing Rikku to cover her mouth.

"Zanarkand…a holy place…" Nephele thought to herself.

"So you're going to…Zanarkand... on a pilgrimage?" Nephele asked as she turned to the chocolate haired woman.

"Yes. To pray to the Fayth to help us combat Sin," She replied.

"You're a summoner?" Nephele asked.

"Yes. I am the daughter of the Great High Summoner Braska, Yuna," Yuna replied

"Yuna?" Nephele repeated.

"and I'm Rikku," Rikku chirped.

"Nice to meet all of you," Nephele replied and smiled.

"Are you done resting Yuna? I think we should continue on," Lulu said as she focused on Yuna.

"Yes I am fine," Yuna replied.

"Then let us continue," the unknown man in the red coat said as he turned away from the group.

"Thank you Auron," Yuna said as she turned away.

"Yuna...have we met before?" Nephele asked as she stood near the woman.

"I...I don't think so" Yuna asked as she looked back at the taller woman.

"If you want you can travel with us as far as the halfway point...that is if you don't have anything else to take care of..." Rikku suggested.

"If you don't mind," Nephele nodded curtly. Lulu glanced Nephele from head to toe before walking ahead with Yuna.

The group began the road once again, the tension within the group was high as they walked silently. During that silence Nephele organized his thoughts while still trying to push back the feelings that followed her from the Land of Departure.

"Tidus...a man from the past Zanarkand that is now in ruins...could he have been transported to the future? Yuna the daughter of the Great High Summoner Braska… on a pilgramage to Zanarkand to pray to the Fayth…" Nephele trailed off in her thoughts as she once again glanced at the ruins on the Mi'en Highroad.

"Can you tell me a little bit about the Mi'en Highroad?" Nephele asked.

"Mi'hen Highroad," Rikku corrected her.

"I don't know much about it I'm sorry," Yuna replied.

"Me either. Lulu, Wakka do you guys know anything?" Rikku asked.

"This road was named after Lord Mi'hen who was the creator of the crusaders," Lulu began.

"The crusaders were volunteers that dedicated themselves to defending the people of Spira. Lord Mi'hen walked down this path when he was challenged by the Maesters of Yevon," Wakka added sullenly.

"I see…and the ruins? I can feel a mysterious aura from them," Nephele asked.

"Maybe from the Machina War, Who knows," Wakka replied.

"Nephele, you said that you think we've met before?" Yuna asked.

"Yes…when I was much younger…I think I may have seen your father when I was training with Master Eraqus and Xehanort," Nephele replied.

"Xehanort?" Wakka asked.

"Yes," Nephele replied as she looked at Wakka.

"Sounds evil…" Wakka mumbled to himself.

"You saw my father?" Yuna asked.

"I think I may have, but that was a long time ago…" Nephele trailed off.

"So. You travelled here before...yet you didn't know which world you were on when you arrived," Lulu said as she glanced at Nephele over her shoulder.

"When travelling...it's difficult for me to tell where I am...and yes I travelled here when I younger-"

Nephele glanced at Lulu and noticed another blue creature skitter across the path behind them.

"The details on how we got here are lost to me, but I traveled with Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus…Keyblade masters work to maintain separate peace between the worlds…we were doing just that when we stopped here. Is Braska alive—" Nephele started

"Don't say his name so loosely like dat," Wakka suddenly said.

"I-I apologize?" Nephele said confused.

"…My father…High Summoner Braska…died…10 years ago," Yuna said quietly.

"I-I am sorry for your loss…I did not know," Nephele replied.

"It is not meant for the key bearers to mettle in the lives of other worlds," Auron replied.

"Sorry. This whole Key blade thing is new to me," Wakka muttered.

Nephele nodded and remained silent as the group continued down the path aware of the creatures in the tall grass and the bits of the painful history that the world of Spira contains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been a very long time since I've updated this story! It's been over a year! Anyways I finally worked up enough motivation to finish chapter four. Not sure when the next update of this will be, but it is in the back of my mind.  
><strong>

**Have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**


End file.
